Whole Again
by StarQuil
Summary: Zero is banished from the grounds of Cross Academy by his beloved foster sister Yuki Kuran nee Cross. But when the headmaster appears and reveals many a secret to everyone present what troubles await the silver haired hunter and those he holds close to his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Right! So its been some time since I've uploaded anything new. I've another VK fic for you all. And I may post another one I've been sitting on here as soon as I've got it off paper and typed up so keep an eye out for that. Well, onto business...**

**I don't own so don't sue. Rated M for vilonce, smexiness, and other such things that warrent an M rating. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Leave, Kiryuu. And don't come back." A cool voice spoke and pale lavender eyes widened, filled with sorrow and pain.

"Yuki…" Zero whispered softly, looking at the girl he had once loved as a sister. But that girl was gone; he could see it in her cold, cruel eyes. Glancing behind her violet clashed with wine red and he felt the grief in the other's heart.

Nodding softly towards his lover he glanced back into the cruel eyes of the pureblood princess. "Goodbye." He said softly, speaking to everyone there. The nobles looked sadly on at him. They had had a rough beginning, but in the end they had come to enjoy the hunter's company.

Soft footsteps could be heard along with a soft giggle. Turning Zero's eyes widened at the sight of the three standing just behind him now. "Chairman." he said softly before registering the teen standing to his left. "I-Ichiru? But how?" he gasped, looking into the eyes of his twin, his dead twin.

"I'll tell you latter Nii-san." The silver haired boy smiled. A soft _tch_ was heard as the other body moved into the light. She was a short girl with delicate features. She too had silver hair, but it was a shade darker than the twins, and she sported pale blue eyes rather than violet.

"Looks like you won the bet." She sighed, fishing a leather purse out of the folds of her skirt and tossing it to Zero. He caught it with a look of confusion lighting up his soft features. "Konbanwa Ichijou-Chan, Aido-Chan. It's been soo long!"

The two aforementioned vampires smiled softly at the girl and nodded. "I believe you're forgetting something rather important, Aya-Chan." Takuma said with an amused quirk of his lips. At the girls puzzled look he chuckled softly and motioned to the silver-haired hunter between them. "The seal." He said airily.

Blue eyes widened in realization and the petite girl turned on her heal to face Kaien Cross. "Oji-San," she whined, grabbing his hand and pulling on it insistently. "Remove Zero-Chan's seal please?" she asked with a pout.

"What seal?" Zero asked, looking at the man who had taken him in and raised him.

Kaien smiled sadly at the boy and took a step towards him. "The seal that's hiding you're true identity." He said softly, placing a hand on a pale forehead and whispering a series of words that weren't in any recognizable language.

Zero's eyes widened before closing as his body crumpled slowly and was caught by the blond haired chairman.

Kaname broke, rushing forward, heedless of his sister's glare. "What did you do to him?" he demanded, mortified at the sight of his lover's lifeless form.

"He's fine, Kaname-Kun." Kaien smiled. "He's just awakening. It's too hard on his body to stay conscious right now, with all the power that's being unleashed."

Turning away the chairman started heading in the direction of his home. "Come." He called to the group behind him. "I'll answer any questions you might have."

As the chairman and the other two teens left, Yuki spun on the group of vampire nobles. "You are not to follow him." She seethed, angered at him for taking Zero to his home when she had just ordered the teen to leave the school grounds. "Anyone who does will be charged with treason against the Kuran bloodline."

"No." Kaname glared, shooting his own hate filled glare at his little sister whom he had loved, until she had awaken to her true nature. A cold, heartless bitch. "It is not treason against the Kuran family. I am still the heir to our bloodline, and you, you are nothing." He hissed, slapping her pale cheek. "You're officially disowned." He said, just as heartlessly as she had been as she kicked his beloved hunter from the school.

"You can't do this!" she screeched. "You are betrothed to me! _I_ am the one who can bear you children! I have the power to carry on the blood line! You can't do this!"

"Wrong. _You_ were betrothed to _me_. I have every right to break the betrothal. I would rather the Kuran line die than allow a bitch like you to bear my child. Did you think I'd leave Zero for you? Even before you revealed your true self, I would never have left him for the likes of you. Yes, you would have borne my heir. But I would never have laid a finger on you. Modern technology is a wonderful thing. See, there's this thing call artificial insemination…" he trailed off coldly.

Turning he strode briskly after the chairman and his love, wanting answers. "You may do whatever you wish." He said to the rest of the group who hurried after him.

A bubbly giggle came from his right as a small hand latched onto his arm. Looking down he raised an eyebrow at the short girl holding onto him. Aya, he believed she was called.

"Now I can see why Zero-Chan likes you so much." Aya giggled. "You're strong."

"Aya-Chan," Takuma scolded, releasing the girls grasp on the moon dorm leader's arm reproachfully. "Zero-Kun isn't like you." He frowned. "He doesn't care about power."

The young girl's mouth dropped in surprise at the vice dorm leader's reprisal. "But he's the most powerful of us all!" she reasoned. "Of course he cares about power."

Takuma took her hand and continued walking, shooting his child hood friend an apologetic smile. "You forget that Zero-kun has no memory of who he is." He said softly.

The girl 'humped' before sprinting off to catch back up with the chairman. Kaname turned to his friend and frowned. "What is going on?" he asked softly.

Takuma bit his lip and looked away. "I think it is best to let Cross-San explain the situation. He is involved far more deeply than I am." Reluctantly Kaname nodded. They neared the modest brick house and crowded around while Ichiru opened the door.

After crowding into the spacious living room, the nobles took the three couches while Kaname took the silver haired hunter from Kaien's grasp and sat gingerly in one of the plush arm chairs, holding s lover to his chest.

Cross and Ichiru took the other two arm chairs while Aya contented to sitting on one of the arms of the other twin's chair. "Where to begin?" Kaien muttered to himself. Sighing he looked up, deciding to disclose the most important fact first and take everything else in stride. "Well, I guess what's most important is, Zero's a pureblood." He said hurriedly.

There were several gasps as the room broke into murmurs. The only ones who didn't looked surprised were Takuma and Aido, along with Aya and Ichiru. Even Shiki allowed a stunned look to creep onto his normally stoic features, shooting a glance at his lover who just shrugged and shook his head. Takuma would explain if he was needed.

"How?" Kaname asked after the murmuring died down.

"Zero belongs to a very powerful, very old pureblood family that not many nowadays remember." Kaien explained slowly. "Ichiru is obviously the same, and Aya-Chan is their cousin."

"So Zero really isn't a member of the Kiryuu clan?" Rima asked slowly, her face twisted as she tried to sort through the information.

"No, no, Zero and Ichiru are very much Kiryuu's. The Kiryuu's are a very old line of vampires."

"But I thought they were the most prominent vampire hunter clan." Rima said again.

"They are." Kaien smiled, trying to find the best way to explain this. "As you know, the Vampire hunters were born from vampires, with the intent to protect and exterminate rouges, or level-E's. It was the Kiryuu bloodline that created the first vampire hunters."

"But Shizuka turned Zero and murdered his family, right?" Ruka asked, just as confused as Rima and the rest of the group. Kaname listened carefully, sinking in each new fact and continuously glancing down at the teen in his arms.

"Well, not exactly." Kaien admitted. "The people who raised Zero were his family, but they were distant cousins, not his parents. They were from the hunter side of the family, but were close to Zero's parents. Zero and Ichiru, along with Aya were in danger, as the few who knew of the Kiryuu bloodline's existence wanted them dead, so they were sealed into human forms. Much like Yuki was." He sighed sadly. "The Hio bloodline was one of the few groups that knew of and wanted to exterminate their existence. Shortly after these three were born and placed in safe homes their parents and other family members were murdered. The Kiryuu hunter clan was left alone because they were not deemed a threat."

"Anyways, after a time, Shizuka somehow learned of their existence, and attacked the Kiryuu's. When she bit Zero, she didn't turn him, she merely broke part of the seal, bringing forth the most basic of his vampire qualities. When she found that she couldn't kill the twins she fled, taking Ichiru with her."

"Aya grew up with another branch of the Kiryuu clan, the Yagari clan. And after the attack on the Kiryuu clan her seal was purposely broken so she could access her powers for protection purposes, though she was kept under tight wraps."

"Isn't that Zero's hunter-sensei?"

"Yes, Yagari's clan is a distant relative of the Kiryuu bloodline as well. This is why the Yagari and Kiryuu clans were so powerful; they had some of the strongest blood ties out there." He rushed, wanting to move on. "After Shizuka was killed Ichiru's seal was broken and he was hidden away as well and a rumor was spread of his death. I took on Zero and bound his memory to protect him."

"Why you?" Shiki asked out of curiosity.

"Well," Kaien smiled softly. "I'm his uncle." He admitted.

"What?!" the group yelled, eyes opening wide.

"But that would mean that you're also a-"

"Vampire." Kaname finished. "A pureblood vampire."

Kaien chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I am. I was the only member of the Kiryuu bloodline not murdered, mostly due to my change of name. I chose to change my name early on, long before the family was threatened, so no one ever suspected me of belonging to them. I pass for human quite well."

"So how do Takuma and Aido know about this?" Shiki asked.

"Allow me, chairman." Takuma smiled, turning towards his lover but speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "My family was very close to Aido's family, who in turn used to be close to the Kiryuu bloodline and hence the hunter clan. I spent a lot of time with Aido as a child and Aido's mother often brought us over to the Kiryuu house to play with Zero and the others. So we grew up with them. After the murder of their adoptive parents Aido and I were forbidden to speak of our knowledge and didn't see Zero again until he came here. Chairman expressed that we were not to reveal any of this to anyone and treat Zero like a Level-E."

"Thank you Takuma-Kun." Kaien smiled and the vice dorm leader nodded. "Any more questions at the moment?"

Kaname nodded, raking his hands through silver hair. "Why did the Kuran family not know of this?" he asked, perplexed. The Kurans were one of the oldest and most important pureblood families. Probably equal with the Kiryuu bloodline in power if his assumptions were correct. It didn't make sense that his family would be unaware of this other great line.

"Ah, they did." Kaien said slowly. "Your grandfather was the Kiryuu family protector for a long time. Your parents knew somewhat of them, but were not given much information, since the Kiryuu's were already being hunted by that point. You were not told in order to enhance the protection of these three." Cross explained. Kaname nodded, seemingly pacified with this answer and went back to gazing at the teen in his arms.

"When will he wake up?" Aido asked, gazing sadly at his childhood friend and leader.

"Soon, I think." The chairman said uneasily. He had been present for both Aya and Ichiru's awakenings and they had recovered much faster.

"I think it would be best for the rest of us to head back to the dorms." Takuma said softly, looking at each of the nobles. "I'm sure Zero will be alright, and he'll probably need time to absorb all of this information when he wakes. Let's give him time."

The rest of the night class students nodded and started rising. Out of nowhere came a shrill shriek and a loud explosion shook the house. All the nobles screamed as the house shook. Kaname clutched desperately to the still figure in his arms, curling around the hunter in protection.

'_Yuki_!' he growled to himself, as another shriek pierced the night. This time they could feel the buildup of pure power and Kaname's mind blanked out in fear. The amount of energy Yuki was preparing to wield would destroy them all, possibly even him.

"Get down!" he yelled, dropping to his knees and curling further around the boy in his grasps. Shiki jerked Takuma down and sheltered his body, as the other nobles followed suit. Kaname gritted his teeth and prepared for the coming pain, but even as the house was destroyed and a fireball consumed everything around them the fires did not touch them.

He felt weakened fingers curl into his dress shirt and looked down. Zero held onto him with one small hind while the other was held out in front of him, shaking with effort. Lavender eyes were glazed over even as they shined with an intensity that took the pureblood's breath away.

A pale, shimmering orb of lavender tinted energy surrounded the small group; protecting them from the flames threatening to consume them all. Kaname gasped and stared at his beautiful lover, amazed at his power.

As the flames disappeared so did the shimmering orb but Zero did not move his hand. A smaller orb of a deeper shade floated near them and Kaname could make out the sight of something trapped in its depths thrashing about. Yuki.

"Cross, call the association! We have to detain her quickly." He yelled as the shaking in his lover's outstretched hand increased to a more noticeable level and his grip had grown even weaker. The hunter would not be able to wield such power for much longer.

Cross was on his cell, yelling into the phone. He clicked it closed and sighed, looking worriedly at the boy he had raised. Lavender eyes were becoming glassier by the second and the already pale hunter paled even more.

"Nii-Chan?" Ichiru whispered in a mix of awe and fear.

"You're doing amazingly love." Kaname whispered softly to the hunter, tightening his grip around the slim waist and placing his free hand over the small one on his chest. "Just hold on a bit longer." He said in a soothing voice.

"What the hell is going on?" a familiar voice called. Standing in the midst of what was once Kaien Cross's home was none other than Yagari Toga, surrounded by several other vampire hunters.

"Ah, Yagari Oji-San!" Aya cried, running to the man and hugging him. Yagari tched and shook free of her grasp.

"Toga, thank god." Kaien cried, striding over to the man. "We need to detain a pureblood, Yuki Kuran. Zero's holding her right now but he can't manage for much longer."

"You broke the seal?" Yagari scowled, looking around at the trembling group of nobles. "What's that?" he asked nodding at the hovering spear.

"Zero." Cross said. "He's holding Yuki in there. Earlier when she attacked he had a larger one surrounding us."

"Damn." Yagari whistled. Soon the thrashing inside the spear stopped and the faint figure collapsed to the bottom of it. A few seconds later it dissolved and Yuki's unconscious form dropped to the ground below.

The lithe body of the hunter went limp in Kaname's grasp and the pureblood cried out in alarm, hurriedly checking his vital signs. With relief he noted that his lover was breathing, however shallowly, and his heart was settling to a normal level.

"Is he okay?" Ichiru asked softly, kneeling next to the esteemed pureblood. Kaname looked up at the boy who resembled his lover so much and nodded softly. Ichiru sighed in relief and Aido took his hand, pulling him up.

"You need rest." The blond noble said softly, almost tenderly. "Come, you can stay with Kain and I tonight. I am sure Rima and Ruka would not mind sharing with Aya-Chan." The nobles nodded and Aya smiled gratefully.

"No, I want to be near Onii-Chan. What if something happens to him?"

"Ichiru…" Aido said softly and the silver haired boy looked away, moisture glazing over his eyes. He nodded slowly and allowed for the blond noble to lead him away. The hunters had already seized Yuki and were clearing the scene.

All the other nobles started clearing away as well, Ruka leading Aya to the dorms. Kaname remained on the ground however, holding onto the precious hunter.

"Hmm." The chairman frowned, looking around in distress. "And I just remodeled the place too." For some reason his comment caused Kaname to chuckle despite himself. It was just so, normal.

"Well, let's go." Yagari sighed, heading towards the direction of the moon dorms as well. "I'll be staying till the kid wakes." He huffed, lighting a cigarette. "Kaien, those dorm have spares right?"

"Of course." The headmaster said, following the hunter closely. Kaname slowly followed behind them, careful of the boy in his grasp.

"Zero…" he murmured against silver strands. '_Wake up soon…_'

* * *

**So, let me know what you think. (That's your que to Review ^.^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad that many people seem to like this story this far and I want to send a special than out to all my lovely reviewers. **

**Sadly, unlike my last fic, I have not completed this one prior to uploading so I'm not positive how regular the updates will stay.**

**Like many of my fics, this is being written as a request for a dear friend, so there are some things that I will not have much say on. Hopefully I can artfully supply a satisfactory product while still sticking with the intended's desires. Which brings me to my next point. I seem to have forgotten a minor detail in my warning thingy last chapter that may or may not please some of you. Just like my Fic ****_Mistakes_**** this one will contain a male pregnancy. I realise this is not everyone's cup of tea. I don't really care so well as its written well and with a meaning. So I totally encourage you to keep reading! You might like it even if you think you wont. **

**Anywho. Sorry for the long note. On with the story.**

* * *

_"Any change?"_

_"No."_

_"Come on Zero Onii-Chan. Wake up."_

_"…Zero, love. Come back to me."_

Zero groaned as voices invaded his dark sanctuary. Voices that were strangely familiar. He wanted them to go away, leave him alone. But one voice called to him softly, making his chest hurt. He wandered through the endless darkness in search of its owner, feeling desperation cling at his soul with every passing minute.

"Zero…"

Eyelashes fluttered softly before revealing pale, lavender eyes. Zero breathed slowly, shocked at the feeling of being back into his own body. A warm weight was pressing onto his chest. Looking down he saw a familiar mop of soft brown hair and smiled. 'Kaname…'

The older pureblood looked like hell. Zero was willing to bet his bloody rose that it was the first time the stubborn prince had slept in god only knew how long. Gently he threaded his fingers through the soft locks, feeling a sense of guilt washing over him. If he had only woken up sooner this beautiful creature wouldn't have suffered.

"Nn… Zero?" A voice slurred sleepily. Slowly the weight left him and he glanced up to find hazy wine red eyes staring at him with a mix of many different emotions.

"Hey." He whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse. He smiled softly and took the hand of the other's in his own. "You look like shit."

Eyes widened in shock before musical laughter sounded from the other teen. "I suppose I do." Kaname conceded softly.

"How long?" Zero asked, keeping his eyes locked with his lover's. At his puzzled look Zero chuckled softly. "How long have I been out? How long has it been since you've slept?"

"You were unconscious for over two weeks." Kaname said softly, stroking a hand gently down the other's cheek.

"You didn't answer the second question Kana." Zero reproved softly.

"Roughly two minutes ago." Kaname said teasingly. When Zero looked at him pointedly he sighed and broke eye contact for the first time since waking up. "I haven't left your side." He admitted softly. "I didn't sleep, I couldn't. I think Takuma drugged my tea…"

Zero frowned even though he had expected as much and made a note to thank the blond noble. "I'm sorry." He said softly, giving the hand in his a squeeze.

"Don't be." Kaname said quickly. "All that matters is that you're awake now." Zero smiled and chuckled as the pureblood besides him stifled a yawn.

"Come here." He said softly, moving over on the small bed and patting the empty space besides him. At Kaname's skeptical look he frowned. "I haven't changed Kana, not really." He said softly. "I still love you." He whispered, almost inaudibly. As he'd expected, wine red eyes widened at being caught and then filled with relief.

He patted the space besides him again and waited as Kaname crawled gently onto the bed, pulling him down. They lay quietly, holding each other close and enjoying the moment. After a while Zero pushed closer, burying his face in the other's firm chest and taking a shaky breath.

"I never meant to lie to you." He pleaded softly, voice muffled, but the tightening hold on him confirmed his lover could hear him. "I didn't know, I really didn't." he nearly cried.

"I know, shh, I know." Kaname cooed, rubbing slow circles on his back. After a while Zero's breathing calmed back down and he sighed softly. "I do have a question though." Kaname said, kissing soft, silver stands lovingly.

"What?" Zero asked, pulling away enough to look into warm eyes.

"What bet did you make with Aya-san?"

Zero's eyes widened comically before recognition dawned and he laughed sadly. "Well, there were two bets really. Originally we placed bets on who would awaken last. She bet it would be Ichiru, I bet on myself."

Kaname nodded. "And the second part of the bet?"

Zero squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, there were several times when the seal threatened to break." He said softly. "During these times I was aware of whom I really was, but as soon as the seal stabilized again I lost all memory of those instances." Kaname nodded again and Zero took a shuddering breath.

"Aya apparently would sneak over here every so often to keep an eye on me, and she happened to witness one of these moments. She cornered me and helped me through it. They were, painful." He admitted reluctantly. "During one of these, in an attempt to lighten the mood she proposed expanding on the bet. It was just after Yuki awakened and Aya had taken it upon herself to watch her every move."

"The bet was on who would eventually banish me from Cross Academy." Zero finally sighed. "Aya thought Uncle would do so before awakening me as a protection measure. I, I bet Yuki would throw me away." He choked out, burying his face back into the warm chest in front of him. Tears threatened to fall but he willed them away.

"Oh Zero." Kaname sighed, once again rubbing circles on the silver hunter's back. "I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you."

"It's okay." Zero said after a while, sniffing lightly. "What happened to Yuki?"

Kaname ran hands through silver tresses, noticing how long they had grown, and sighed again. "She's been detained and deemed insane by the association." He said softly. "Right now that's all."

"I'm sorry." Zero mumbled. "What did she do?"

Kaname pulled back in shock and looked at the innocent eyes of his lover. "You, you don't remember?" Zero shook his head slowly. "She attacked everyone while we were at the chairman's house. She blew it up."

Zero frowned. "Was anyone hurt? How did we survive?"

Kaname smiled softly and stroked Zero's cheek lovingly. "You saved us." He said proudly. "You woke up just in time and placed some sort of force field around the living room area. It protected everyone from the explosion. It was amazing." He said truthfully. "After the fires stopped you trapped Yuki in this spear of energy and kept her there until Yagari arrived with a group of hunters. They detained her from there and took her away."

Zero's frown deepened as he ingested the information. He'd never heard of such a power and couldn't believe he'd done something like that. "It's true." Kaname said, as if reading his thoughts. "You might not have realized what you were doing. It may have been on instinct, to protect the ones you care about. But it was truly amazing."

"No one was hurt?" he asked, worry stealing over him.

Kaname shook his head. "A few bumps and bruises from the initial explosion which knocked a few people down." He admitted. "But they've long healed up."

Zero nodded before his eyes widened again. "Ichiru!" he gasped, looking up quickly. "He's-"

"Alive and well." Kaname smiled. "I think he's currently sleeping. Aido has been keeping a close eye on him. They seem, close."

Zero breathed a sigh of relief before smiling. "Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on things. Aya won't be happy to lose another bet to me so soon." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Another bet?" Kaname frowned. "It sounds like you two bet a lot."

Zero shrugged. "We made all our bets as children, except for that last one. When we were little Ichiru would always hang on Hanabusa's every word. I told Aya my suspicions but she wouldn't listen, so, we made a bet. If they get together, I win."

Kaname shook his head. "And if you lose?"

"Then I have to pay over. It wasn't a big bet. Only a couple hundread." Zero shrugged. Kaname's eyes widened.

"You bet a couple hundread as a child?" he asked incredulously.

"We have a decent inheritance. So it didn't mean much to us. Though I only took bets I was sure I could win. Aya is fiercely competitive, but she doesn't think things through all the time. So she loses a lot of bets. I think she's addicted honestly, but I couldn't stop her if I tried." He shrugged. "I convinced Ichiru to stop when we were little, he was never very good at placing bets either and would normally lose to Aya, so it was always up to me to win back whatever she convinced him to give her."

Kaname smiled. "Sounds like you looked out for him well."

"Of course, he's my little brother." Zero said softly. Tears welled up again and this time he didn't hold them back. Kaname saw and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I couldn't handle it when I heard he had died." Zero sobbed as Kaname held him tighter. "I wanted so badly to follow him, it wasn't right, I should have protected him more!"

"Shh." Kaname cooed. "Everything's alright now."

"I almost let myself go." Zero admitted. Kaname just held him, letting the silver haired teen let out the emotions he'd kept bottled up for so long. "I, I didn't think life was worth living. But, leaving you, I couldn't do it. I felt so selfish, but I couldn't give you up for him."

Kaname placed a soft, closed mouth kiss on trembling lips before leaning their heads together again. "I'm glad you didn't, Zero. I know how much you suffered. But it's over now." He said, wiping away tears with the pad of his thumb. The hunter nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

After a few minutes of silence Zero spoke again. "I'm sorry about Yuki." He said softly. "I know she was the only way for you to produce an heir. Now, your bloodline will end, because of me."

"No, Zero." Kaname said, kissing away the newly forming tears. "I would rather my bloodline end then allow someone like her to carry my children. It's not your fault. She brought this upon herself."

The hunter nodded after a moment and sighed. He mumbled something that sounded like 'children would have been nice…' to the pureblood but Kaname couldn't be sure so he ignored it.

"Yagari's still here. He stuck around to wait until you woke."

Zero sighed and snuggled closer to Kaname's warmth. "I suppose we need to tell them I'm awake." He mused sadly. Kaname nodded slowly before stifling another yawn.

"I guess they could wait for a few more hours." The burnet smiled, pulling the hunter tighter against his chest.

"Yeah…" Zero smiled, kissing the juncture between the other's shoulder and neck. "A few more hours won't kill anyone." He murmured, closing his eyes and focusing on Kaname's warmth.

Slowly, wrapped in each other's arms the two vampires drifted into a dreamless sleep, small smiles playing on both of their lips.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Hopefully I still have some readers. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! I'm back again with a new segment of_ Whole Again. _Once again I want to thank my reviewers, Its glad to know I'll still get readers. **

**Now so far my updates have been pretty consistent. Sadly I doubt this will be able to continue. I just started classes this morning and soon enough my schedule will start to fill up. However I promise to try my best to update at lease semi regurally. **

**And now, Action!**

* * *

_"Aww, aren't they adorable!"_

_"Shut up and stop spying on kids. Pervert." Thump._

_"Ow! Toga! Why'd you hit me?"_

Kaname groaned softly in his sleep and Zero's eyes snapped open as voices disturbed their rest. He raised his head slightly and sent a bone chilling glare towards Kaien Cross who was currently rubbing the bump on his head, courtesy of Yagari.

"Oh, Z-Zero, you're awake." Cross gulped, taking a step back as Zero's glare intensified.

Zero growled low in his throat but stopped as fingers entwined with his own. "It's okay love, I'm awake already." Kaname muttered so only the hunter could hear. Zero's expression softened and he laid his head back down next to the brunettes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, adverting his eyes. He hadn't meant to act so coldly. He just wanted to keep the intruders from disturbing the pureblood's sleep. Kaname chuckled before sitting up slowly, running a hand through sleep tousled hair. Zero sat up as well, leaning gently against Kaname's back in an attempt to keep the warmth from before.

"Is there anything we can help you with? Chairman?" Kaname asked, leaning back against the hunter. At that moment Takuma entered the large room and began to heard the eccentric chairman out the door politely.

"Wait but I-" Kaien started before a hand connected with the back of his head.

"Just leave them alone for a few minutes." Yagari muttered before stalking out of the room.

After successfully removing the headmaster, Takuma glanced over his shoulder at the couple on the bed. "Everyone is eager to know when you've awaken Zero-kun." He said with a soft smile. "They're all interested in our newest pureblood prince." He teased.

"I'll put a bullet through anyone's head that treats me any differently than before." Zero growled, frowning slightly. He'd never cared about power, and he didn't think he could deal with people treating him differently.

"I'll be sure to share that information. Shall I tell them you'll be out shortly?"

Zero nodded and Takuma turned to leave. "Takuma," Kaname said before he could reach the door. The noble turned back to his friend with an apologetic smile. "Thank you." Kaname said. The noble nodded before leaving the room and gently shutting the door. Kaname smiled softly. He couldn't be mad at his old friend for drugging his tea, not when it had been done out of concern.

After a few peaceful minutes Kaname sighed and stood, pulling the hunter along with him. They dressed in silence, preparing to face the rest of the night class.

-o-o-

Takuma sighed in relief as he walked from the pureblood's room to the living room where everyone was gathered. He noted that the younger Kiryuu twin and Aido had appeared since he last left, the former still looking sleep deprived and leaning on the blond noble for support. He chuckled, recalling the days of their youth when the boy had clung to Aido.

Everyone looked up as he entered the room. "Any news?" Aido asked, unconsciously stroking Ichiru's long silver hair. "Chairman said Zero had awoken."

Takuma nodded. "Both Zero-kun and Kaname-Sama will be down shortly." He said loudly. "Zero has expressed his desire to be treated no differently than before."

"But he's a pureblood." Rima blurted. "We have to show him the respect he deserves-"

Takuma smiled at the girl and shook his head. "It's your choice if you behave differently, though I warn you. I believe his exact words were, 'I'll put a bullet through anyone's head that treats me any differently than before'." He recited calmly.

"You have a good memory." A soft but strong voice said as the doors to the common area opened, revealing the couple. Zero was dressed in one of Kaname's school shirts and a pair of black slacks. They were slightly too big, giving away who the real owner was. Kaname was dressed similarly, his hand on the former's shoulder in a reassuring and loving manner.

"Kid." Yagari nodded, receiving a nod in return.

"Onii-Chan." Ichiru cried, trying to get up but he swayed dangerously and Aido pulled him back down, clicking his tongue.

Zero smiled softly. The room gasped at the tender look adorning the hunter's face. They had known he had a soft side but none other than Kaname had ever seen him look so tender before. "I can't leave you alone for a moment can I Ichiru. I take a little nap and look what you've gone and done to yourself." He teased lightly.

The younger twin pouted and stuck his tongue out, receiving a soft laugh that left everyone breathless. Zero's laughter was musical and sweet, sounding pure and innocent. Even Kaname gasped for breath at its melodic sound.

"I appreciate everyone's concern." Zero said softly, looking around the room. "But I am fine now. I'm still the same Zero you all know, mostly." He said with a smile. "Just because I'm a pureblood doesn't mean a thing in my book. Please, treat me as you would anyone else." He implored the group.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to rest for a bit more." He said, shooting Kaname another tender look that melted the pureblood's heart and made him tighten his grip on the hunter's shoulder. "I promise to answer any questions you may have latter. But right now, I just want to get used to things for a while." He said looking back at the group.

Everyone in the group was speechless as they nodded silently towards the silver haired vampire. With one last smile Zero turned away from them and left hand in hand with their beloved dorm leader.

"Hey Onii-Chan." Ichiru called out at the last minute, causing Zero to glance over his should at his twin. "Nice hair." Ichiru smirked, fingering his own silver tresses that fell down his back. Frowning Zero fingered his own hair, his frown deepening as he found that it now reached past his waist. Only his bangs had remained shorter, but not by much.

Kaname placed a hand on the hunter's arm, smiling gently at him. Zero nodded softly and they left, allowing the door to swing closed behind them. It was a few minutes before anyone dared speak.

"Zero's, changed." Ruka murmured, receiving several agreeing nods. Takuma shrugged. He was familiar with Zero's slightly altered personality having grown up with him like that.

"Be careful though." Aido warned, still playing with Ichiru's hair. "Zero might be gentler in general now, but he has one hell of a mean streak if you mess with him. If you thought the old Kiryuu was scary you'll be in for a big surprise." He said seriously. "We've all seen how protective he can be about those he cares deeply for, right?" after getting affirmative nods from everyone he nodded and continued. "He's a hundred times more deadly if you mess with someone he loves. I think what he did at the Chairman's two weeks ago should be proof enough of that."

Takuma nodded in agreement. "What you saw was just a small taste of his power. And he wasn't fully conscious when it happened. Be careful about what you do or say around him for a while. He's a lot more sensitive than the Kiryuu you've known for years."

Once again everyone nodded and the group grew silent. Aido was the first to break the silence, laughing as the boy besides him slumped over in his sleep. "Well, it looks like Ichiru-Kun can finally sleep peacefully." He smiled tenderly. Scooping the boy into his arms he stood and headed out of the room. "I suggest everyone get some rest. It'll be day break soon."

-o-o-

Zero sighed as he sunk into the hot bath water, leaning back against his lover of three years. His mind was reeling as information he had long forgotten came crashing back onto him. He schooled his features carefully though, not wanting to worry the brunette vampire. He focused on the warm arms around his waist and smiled in content.

"Have I really changed so much?" he asked after a while, looking over his shoulder into wine red eyes. His two lives had merged, swirling together seamlessly. He knew he was different, somehow, but could not pinpoint what that change was.

Kaname contemplated his answer carefully, not wanting to upset the silver haired teen. "Yes, and no." he conceded softly. "You seem, gentler. Less guarded. At peace." He murmured, placing a gentle kiss to the boy's temple. "You exude a soft, mysterious aura. But at the same time it is fierce with the promise to protect."

Zero frowned, closing his eyes. "I do not mean to be different." He sighed, leaning into the brunette's warmth even more. "I cannot change it though. The seal is broke, I can't go back."

Kaname made soft hushing noises, stroking the top of the young vampire's head. "It's okay, Zero, it's okay." He cooed, knowing what the hunter was feeling. "Everyone changes. You've already grown so much, this is just the next step."

"But everything before was a l-lie." Zero wailed, turning in his grasp and buried his face into the other's chest.

"No, Zero." Kaname admonished, gripping the boy's chin and forcing him to look up. "Never say that. I love you, and you love me, right?" the hunter nodded. "And that love hasn't changed?" this time the hunter shook his head viciously, sending a slight spray of water up from his damp hair. "Then nothing has changed. Nothing was a lie." Kaname insisted, releasing the boy's chin and stealing a soft kiss.

"You are still Zero. You are still the man I fell in love with. You are still the one I would die for without hesitation. You are still mine, and I yours."

"Don't say that." Zero cried, holding him close. "Don't talk about d-dying."

Kaname smiled and nodded. "Sorry love, but I was trying to make a point. Everything that we've gone through, everything that we feel is real. We've both changed so much over these last three years. This is just the start of another chapter." After a few minutes the silver haired vampire nodded, closing his eyes. "I love you." Kaname murmured, giving one final kiss to the top of his head.

Shifting, Kaname held tightly onto the lithe waist of his lover and stood, pulling him along. "Let's go." He whispered, helping the teen from the tub. Quietly they dried each other off, locking gazes and refusing to look away.

Shyly Zero brushed his fingertips over the brunette's cheek, following the perfect contours of the pureblood's bone structure down to his jaw. Kaname smiled and returned the gesture, relishing the soft sigh that escaped full lips.

Delicate hands continued to map out the expansion of his body, moving from his jaw to his neck. Kaname's own fingers played with the sensitive skin just behind his lover's ear, tracing a line from his jaw and back again, occasionally twining into the long silver locks to tease the nape of that slender neck.

Zero smiled softly at the feathery touches, shivering slightly and continuing his own ministrations, moving onto strong shoulders. He slipped his hands gently down the pureblood's back before dragging them teasingly up his sides and around to his well-defined chest.

"Zero." Kaname sighed as the silver hunter gently placed his head over his heart and breathed.

"Kaname." Zero said even softer, closing his eyes and leaning against the slightly taller vampire. "Make love to me?" he asked softly.

* * *

**And Cut! That's a Wrap folks! Thank you for reading and as always I encourage you to take a few second and Review! (they do tend to encourage me to post faster though I don't withhold updates from a lack of reviews. Still...**

**Lastly, I have quite a few fics I'm looking to start posting here within the next month or so and I encourage you to keep an eye out for these! Heres a list of a few I know I'll begin posting throughout the next year. **

**Caress My Scars -VK -KaZe**

**Come Little Children -VK -KaZe**

**My Jolly Sailor Bold -VK -KaZe**

**Unlikely -VK -Kaname/Aido, Kaname/Zero, Zero/Aido **

**What Must Be Done -HP -Harry/Tom**

**Also I will be starting the sequel to Mistakes very soon though it is still untitled along with my other VK KaZe fic (I have a lot of those apparently.) Once I figure out good titles I'll start posting those as well. **

**Untill next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. Back with another update for you all. Thanks, as always for the encouraging reviews. And for anyone that took a glance at my fic I started posting yesterday, Thanks as well. So, I know I left this off at a rather interesting spot. Now originally I was going to Leave out this chapter, but, seeing as you've been so wonderful with your reviews thus far I decided I would post the chapter after all. Besides. Thats the only reason you're reading this right? (JK. Hopefully you actually enjoy the writing and not just the fluff and smex)**

**Anywho enough rambling. On with the show!**

* * *

"Kaname, make Love to me?"

Kaname stared at the boy in front of him with wide eyes, the soft spoken request taking his breath away. He could not discern just why those four little words had affected him so heavily. They had made love many times already. Yet this time felt indescribably different.

Hugging the teen closer in a firm but gentle embrace the pureblood breathed in the sweet scent that was purely Zero. "Anything for you." He whispered.

Slowly he entwined their fingers and Zero smiled, allowing him to lead them from the bathroom to the darkened bedroom. The silver haired vampire climbed gracefully onto the large bed and held his hand out to Kaname, smiling sweetly.

Kaname's heart skipped a beat as he joined the smaller teen on the bed, entwining their fingers once again and bringing them to his lips in a sweet kiss. Leaning in they shared a chaste kiss. After breaking the kiss Zero released one of Kaname's hands and placed it on his cheek, placing his own on the older vampire's chest. They leaned in for another, longer kiss. This one was slow and innocent and Kaname's heart raced as their tongues languidly caressed and explored.

Energy swirled around them as they embraced, sending shivers down their spines. A soft light, like the glow of the moon shone, causing Kaname to open his eyes. His breath hitched as he saw the tiny spears of light floating around the room. Zero pulled away and looked up into the wine red eyes of his lover.

Kaname looked upon him with aw, amazed by the difficult display of power. Zero flushed slightly and smiled nervously, causing the brunette to chuckle at his lover. "Amazing." He breathed, still stroking the other's cheek. Zero's flush deepened; his sweet smile jubilant and his eyes conveying his relief.

They continued exploring each other's bodies, re-learning every curve and stretch of firm muscle. The innocence in their touches never left, almost creating a sense of Déjà vu. The experience felt new, like their first time, and suddenly Kaname wanted to make this night perfect for the beautiful creature before him.

Zero returned one small hand to his chest, the other caressing his jaw before letting his body fall backwards towards the bed. Kaname willingly followed, briefly wondering how the hunter could appear so graceful and fall so slowly. Those thoughts were pushed quickly, leaving his mind filled with only love for the young vampire.

Zero guided the brunette down until their lips met again and another passionate but tender kiss, allowing his eyes to close and a soft hum of satisfaction to escape his throat. Breaking the kiss he brought one of Kaname's hands to his lips, kissing each finger before slipping one long digit past his lips, lavishing it with his tongue.

Kaname shivered at the delicious warmth and moved down to adorn the pale column of his lover's neck with soft kisses and teasing licks. Normally they would indulge in the taking and giving of blood happily. But this time Kaname didn't feel the same urges. Almost as if doing so would sully the beautifully innocent act.

Kaname knew he should have felt concern at this thought but couldn't bring himself to feel any such thing. It seemed obvious that zero felt the same as he made no attempt to draw Kaname's own blood.

After thoroughly coating three of Kaname's long fingers Zero released the last digit from his mouth with a soft sigh, placing a kiss in the center of the brunette's palm before releasing the hand and opening his eyes.

In an unspoken agreement Kaname moved back to slightly kiss swollen lips while the teen under him allowed his legs to slowly fall open, giving the older vampire full access. As their tongues twisted in a slow dance Kaname slipped one finger into the other's tight passage easily, gently stretching the other. After a few moments he slowly slipped in the second digit, swallowing the hunter's pleasured sigh.

Slowly he stretched the young pureblood finding no desire to rush things. Stroking the inner walls of the hunter Kaname allowed the tips of his fingers to brush against the small bundle of nerves, relishing the breathy moan the teen made.

Breaking the kiss he watched the silver vampire's face flush in pleasure. Their eyes connected and he eased the last finger in, awed at the look of pure pleasure that took over his lover's face, wringing another breathy gasp and moan from those soft lips and glazing lavender eyes over with passion.

Kaname felt his chest tighten painfully with love as he continued to stretch the hunter, despite knowing he was well enough prepared. He noticed the lack of need that normally ensnared him and actually glanced down to reassure himself he was hard. He was.

Normally by this point he would be straining to hold back from simply pounding into the silver teen. It was quite a relief that this time was different. The slow, un-hurried pace was refreshing, and he couldn't help hopping this would not be the only time they embraced this way.

He sought out the other's lips again in a chaste kiss as he removed his fingers carefully and positioned himself. Looking into lavender eyes Kaname took the hunter's smaller hands, placing them on either side of his head. Zero smiled again, nodding ever so slightly and Kaname pressed in.

Lavender eyes widened and hazed over with pleasure again. Kaname could feel the body under him shivering violently and saw the muscles in his lover's pale neck spasm with the effort to stay still.

Zero gasped, struggling to take in air as he stared into wine red eyes that were filled with such love and a hint of concern. He continued to breathe raggedly, his breath coming out in shallow puffs as pleasure wracked through his body in a devastating manner. Even as his muscles trembled he couldn't bring himself to break eye contact with the man above him.

Kaname began to grow worried. He searched the hunter's face for any sign of pain and found only signs of pleasure. His body hadn't tensed up like it would if he was in pain, and his choppy breathing was light not agonized. He made to release one of zero's hands but the delicate fingers tightened around his own.

Zero managed a smile for the vampire above, keeping his eyes trained on the pureblood's. "Kana…" he whispered breathlessly. The older pureblood felt the tenseness leave his body, convinced that his lover was in fact alright.

The silver haired hunter lifted his head, ignoring the discomfort in his neck and pressing his lips to those of the vampire above him. Kaname returned the kiss, gently pressing the hunter back to the bed before pulling away and nodding softly.

Slowly the brunette pulled out of the delicious heat before thrusting back in as equally slow. He watched carefully as another wave of pleasure rolled over the smaller vampire and repeated, keeping the same, slow pace.

Zero didn't even attempt to hold back his sighs and gasps as pleasure unlike anything he'd ever experienced rolled over him again and again. It was so sweet, so soft, it was nearly agonizing to endure. And still he wanted this moment to last a lifetime.

Kaname repressed his own moans, not out of embarrassment, but out of need. He needed to hear the every sound coming from the kiss swollen lips of the hunter. Just as he needed to make this perfect. He gazed with un-abandoned awe, watching every reaction, savoring every sound. He loved the way the soft lights from the magical spears bathed his lover's body, making it appear as if it were he who was glowing.

And all too soon Kaname felt the tell-tale signs that he was nearing the end. Under him, lavender eyes widened as well, showing that the silver hunter was heading towards that same cliff. Finger's tightened over his own as the pleasure built up for both of them, eyes still locked. Still Kaname forced the pace to remain slow, tortuously drawing out every ounce of pleasure and sending each nerve ending reeling.

"Kana!" Zero cried breathlessly as the agonizingly slow pace finally pushed him over the edge. The brunette above let a pleasured moan escape him as he too fell, emptying his passion into the other's body as the hunter's own essence poured between them.

Kaname thrust a few more times, riding out their orgasms and prolonging the pleasure for as long as he could. For the first time lavender eyes closed before quickly reopening. Carefully Kaname pulled his spent member from the tight confines of his lover's body and pressed a kiss to the hunter's sweat slicked forehead.

Zero forced his limbs to work, wrapping them around the pureblood's back and pulling him down so they were pressed tightly against one another. "Kana, thank you." He whispered. Kaname pulled back and looked into soft lavender eyes, confused by the other's words.

"Why?" he asked softly, stroking the other's cheek.

"Because of you," Zero started, grabbing the hand and kissing the palm softly. "I feel whole again…"

Tears welled up in the brunette pureblood's eyes and he rolled off the hunter before wrapping his arms around the small frame and bringing his closer. "Oh Zero…" he choked out, feeling happier than he could ever remember feeling before. "I love you."

"I love you too." Zero mumbled before his breath evened out and he drifted into a peaceful sleep. Kaname chuckled before using the last of his strength to tap into his powers, clearing away most of the mess they'd made, before placing one last kiss on silver tresses and pulling the covers over their spent bodies.

'Goodnight Zero…' he thought as he drifted off as well, a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

**And that brings this update to an end. Now, all my wonderful readers. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, Back with chapter 5! Hope you all enjoyed my little er... fun scene. Anyways, Onwards. Cause I really can't find anything to ramble about right now.**

**Oh yeah, Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Lavender eyes opened and blinked slowly, willing the sleep away. Carefully Zero disentangled himself from his lover's hold and slipped off the large bed, smiling softly at the slumbering vampire. Grabbing a pair of white silk pajamas he made his way to the bathroom. After shutting the door he conjured up another glowing spear and quickly dressed.

Combing his silver hair that now reached past his waist, Zero stared into the mirror, studying himself. He searched for any physical differences but found none other than his hair, and perhaps his eyes which looked softer. Shrugging he gathered his hair into a high pony tail and tied it with a rubber band he had found. He allowed for his shoulder length bangs to stay down, framing his face nicely.

Extinguishing the spear he quietly opened the door and slipped out, resisting the urge to kiss his lover's soft lips. "I love you." He whispered instead before slipping into the hall. Instinct told him it was midafternoon so he was unlikely to run into anyone as most everyone should be deep asleep. Quickly he made his way towards the room he knew the chairman would be staying in.

He knocked on the door softly and was unsurprised when his ex-teacher Yagari opened it, ushering him in. "Zero!" Kaien cried, jumping off the couch and pulling the small teen into the room. "What are you doing up? Ichijou-Kun said you and Kaname-Kun were resting!" he forcefully pushed the annoyed hunter into a plush arm chair before placing himself back onto the couch, bouncing slightly.

Yagari came up behind the eccentric blond and smacked him roughly on the back of the head. "Let the kid breath." He scolded, jumping over the back of the couch to sit as well. "Bloody vampire." He grunted under his breath.

"Uncle…" Zero started softly, staring at his adoptive father and waiting for the man to calm down.

The young vampire's somber tone sobered Kaien up immediately and he leaned forward, worry creasing his brow. "What is it, Zero?"

The hunter fidgeted slightly, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them with his arms. "I heard about Yuki." He sighed, closing his eyes. "It's because of me that she's in there." He continued. "Without her, the Kuran line will die out." He opened his eyes and looked into the chairman's own blue orbs. "Uncle, isn't there anyway we can still have her carry Kaname's children? I don't want to be the cause of another line dying."

Kaien blinked slowly, amazed at the teen's concern and reasoning. "I'm sorry Zero." He sighed, holding soft, lavender eyes. "It's not possible. Even if we could successfully impregnate Yuki, her powers are so out of control she'd probably kill the child accidentally, if not on purpose." He shook his head sitting back. "Besides, Kaname-Kun has already said he has no wish for her to bear his children anymore. He is ready to allow the bloodline to end with him. He doesn't blame you."

Zero shook his head. "I'm not." He said firmly, eyes hardening. "And even if he doesn't place blame I know it is because of me this is happening. Uncle, you don't understand, there must be a way."

Kaien sighed, rubbing his brow. _'Tell him.' _A gruff voice demanded in his mind. Resisting the urge to glare at the hunter besides him Kaien took a deep breath. _'He has a right to know.'_

_'Shut up Toga.'_

Kaien growled. Sighing he gave in. "Get the damn book then." He grumbled, glaring as the hunter stood smirking slightly. Zero watched curiously as his ex-sensei pulled a thin leather bound volume from a small nightstand drawer.

"What's that?" he asked, staring at the ancient looking book.

"This…" Kaien said softly, taking the book from Yagari and looking at it for a moment before passing it to Zero. "This is our Family record. It includes our family tree."

Zero's lavender eyes widened and he flipped open the book, coming to stop on the third page where the tree began. "What do you notice?" Kaien asked, waiting for the hunter to figure things out. Soon enough Zero frowned, looking up.

"There aren't any women listed." He said, rereading over the names. He noted that twins tended to run in the family as well.

"That's not entirely true." Kaien said. "Look on the fifth page." Obediently Zero flipped to the designated page and scanned the list, coming to rest on two names: Miyuki and Aya. Glancing at the rest of the page he found both his and Ichiru's names along with the chairman's and several of his uncles.

"Aya is on here, and what looks like her mother, Miyuki-San." He frowned. "This doesn't make sense."

"Zero, the Kiryuu bloodline is a very special line." Kaien started, before freezing. Looking at Yagari he flicked his eyes to the door. _'It's Kaname-kun.'_ He hissed through their connection. _'Go stall him.'_

Grumbling Yagari got up, mumbling something about bloody vampires and needing a smoke. Zero looked at him curiously. "As I was saying, we're, different."

"How?"

"Look at the names leading to you and Ichiru." Kaien said softly.

"Jun and Katsuo?" he asked, his eyes showing his confusion. "But those are both male names." He reasoned, searching the other names and finding that all of them, with the exception of Aya and her mother, were also male.

Kaien nodded. "Zero, until my brother Naomi Married Miyuki-San, our bloodline consisted entirely of males. My brothers Jun and Katsuo sired you and Ichiru. Katsuo was the, bearer if you will." He explained gently.

"So, men can give childbirth?" Zero asked, the stricken look on his face almost comical.

Kaien smiled. "Mostly no. Only members of our line, and a few of the Kiryuu clan carry the trait. The Kurans originally carried the trait as well, but after the original Kuran it was lost as he manipulated the twins he carried so one would be female. He was the twin of the Original Kiryuu. They, were the first Vampires."

Zero's eyes widened even more. "S-so I can get, pregnant?" he swallowed. Kaien chuckled at his panicked look.

"Don't worry Zero. The trait was blocked with the seal. It would not have affected you. And-" He stopped as Zero's panicked look only grew along with a blush that dusted his cheeks heavily. "And," He emphasized, catching the teen's attention again. "You have to bond with Kaname-kun in order for him to impregnate you."

"We bonded two years ago." Zero whispered, not at all reassured.

"I know." Kaien smiled. "You two bonded with a traditional Vampire bond. The bond required for you to bear his child is a much more unusual one. One that only the Kiryuu clan uses."

Finally Zero calmed, slumping a little into his chair. After a few minutes he looked up at the chairman. "So, I could bear Kaname's children?" he asked softly, unconsciously resting his hand on his stomach.

"Yes." Kaien nodded. "Obviously it wouldn't be of pure Kuran blood, but inadvertently the line would somewhat go on. If you took his name, they would carry his name. Ichiru has already offered to continue on the Kiryuu line in this case."

"But who would he be with?" Zero asked. "Aido's not a pureblood."

"No." Kaien agreed. "But Ichiru can impregnate himself if he so wills it. His body would comply. So would yours. It's a handy little thing when there was a rare instance when there were no pure cousins or siblings to mate with."

"So, Aya, she isn't a true Kiryuu?"

"No. Her mother was from a different pureblood family. It is why you and Ichiru have much stronger powers than she."

"Oh…" Zero sighed, looking down. "How does the bond work?" he asked softly.

"It's all in that book, Zero. You can barrow it." Kaien said kindly. "It's a big responsibility Zero. Think it over carefully. Share it with Kaname-kun if you wish."

Zero nodded. "Kaname…"

-o-o-

Yagari stalked down the hallway towards the grand staircase where he knew the young Kuran would be in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, Yagari-san." Kaname said in surprise as the hunter stood, blocking his path. "Um, have you seen Zero? I woke up and he wasn't there. I was, worried."

Yagari grunted, crossing his arms. "Yeah. He's with the dimwit." He drawled, leaning against the railing.

Kaname blinked a few times before realizing the hunter was referring to the chairman. "Oh, I see." He said, even though he really didn't.

"Come on." The old hunter said, pushing past the confused pureblood and starting down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kaname asked, turning to follow the hunter. He had grown to trust the man over time and didn't question him often.

"For a walk. The kid and Kaien have a few things to discuss. I'll bring you to them when they're done." He muttered. Slowly Kaname followed, still feeling a bit confused.

"What's going on, Yagari-San?" Kaname asked after several minutes of walking around the shaded gardens.

The hunter spared Kaname a glance before lighting up one of his cigarettes. "Kaien is teaching the kid about the family's past. Certain things that are harder to comprehend." He shot the pureblood prince another glance and took a long drag. "He'll tell you in time." He said gruffly in a reassuring gesture. "Probably sooner than later."

"Okay." Kaname said. They stood in comfortable silence while Yagari lit up another two Cigarettes. After he finished the third the hunter ground out the ember and turned back to the dorm entrance.

"Come on." He said over his shoulder. "They should be close to done by now. If not then oh well."

Kaname followed him eagerly, wanting to reassure himself his lover was alright. He knew it was silly but he couldn't help it. He'd just gotten the silver hunter back. He wasn't willing to lose him again.

Much to Kaname's disappointment the hunter lead him through the dorm slowly. Finally they reached a long hallway with only one door at the end. Yagari pushed it open roughly, stepping inside, Kaname close on his heels.

"Hope you're done." He grunted, plopping back onto the couch. "I quit stalling."

Kaien nodded and smiled softly at the young Kuran. "Sorry for keeping you away Kaname-Kun. But I had some things to discuss with Zero.

Kaname waived it off as he kept his eyes trained on the silver hunter who was sitting in the chair. Zero gazed back at him, offering a small smile after a few minutes. "Hey Kaname." He whispered, feeling his chest tighten in a mix of fear and hope. He had no idea how the pureblood would react to this information and feared rejection even though he knew it wasn't logical.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked, searching his Lover's eyes and finding a confusing swirl of emotions. Zero nodded, standing and crossing to the brunette's side.

"Let's go. It's still early." Zero said, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "I want to lie down."

Kaname nodded, placing his arm around the other's waist as they turned to leave.

"Don't think too hard Kid." Yagari grunted, watching them leave. "You'll only make things more confusing if you do. Trust you gut."

Zero turned back, surprised before nodding. "I won't." he promised. "Thank you Sensei, Uncle."

"Goodnight Zero. Be safe." Kaien smiled, nodding to Kaname as well. The pureblood acknowledged his farewell and tugged Zero along gently.

They walked quietly back to their room, each off in their own world. Pushing open the door, Kaname sighed, heading for the bed while Zero made his way to the empty fireplace and stared into its depths. "Zero?" Kaname asked, still worried about the hunter's wellbeing.

"It's nothing Kana…" Zero mumbled, turning to face his lover. He knew he was being irrational and the older vampire would never reject him completely, but everything was so confusing.

"Zero…" Kaname murmured, looking into tormented lavender eyes. "Come here." He said, patting the space next to him. Hesitantly Zero obeyed, sitting gingerly next to the pureblood prince. Fingers entwined with his own and pulled him so he was resting against the other's firm chest. "It's okay." Kaname sighed. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it. Together."

Zero nodded, losing himself in the gentle caresses the brunette was bestowing upon him. "Kana?" he asked after a few minutes, making up his mind.

"Hmm?" Kaname asked, as he continued to trail his fingers up and down the other's arm and back. "What is it, love?"

"Did you want children?" he asked, not brave enough to come out and say everything just yet.

Kaname paused in his ministrations, taken aback by the seemingly random question. "I'd thought about it." He admitted. "It would have been nice to raise a family I suppose." He continued, resuming his earlier ministrations. He felt Zero nod slowly. "What about you?"

Zero smiled softly to himself. "Yeah." He sighed, feeling guilt eat at him. "If, if there was any way for you to have children, would you?" he asked before he could back out.

Kaname pulled back to look at the other teen. "What's brought this on Zero?" he asked softly. The boy just held his gaze, waiting stubbornly for an answer. Sighing Kaname shrugged. "I don't really know." He admitted. "Yuki was supposed to carry them, but that's just not possible now, and even if it was I wouldn't let her."

"But, if there was a way, would you consider it?" Zero prodded.

Kaname stared at him in confusion. Yes he could always have another vampire carry his children. There were no pureblood females left that were unattached, but status really didn't matter to him anymore and he knew plenty of nobles that would be more than willing. A thought dawned on him as he remembered Aya and he pulled back a bit in surprise. "You're not suggesting I allow someone else to carry them are you?" he asked, fearing the answer slightly.

Zero blinked before realization dawned on him. It was actually a plausible alternative. Sure they wouldn't be of pure Kuran blood, but it would be the same if he bore them.

Kaname watched as a range of emotions took hold on his lover's face. He watched as the boy went from confusion to understanding, followed up with clarity and ending on something that greatly resembled disappointment.

"I, n-no." Zero said finally, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Much to his surprise he found himself hopping Kaname wouldn't go for that option.

The older vampire sighed in relief, closing his eyes for a moment. "Good. For a moment I thought you were going to suggest something like allowing Aya-san or one of the nobles to do so." He laughed shakily.

Zero blinked in surprise before shaking his head. The brunette looked at him carefully for a few minutes before tilting his head to the side. "But how else would it work?" he asked. "We already agreed that Yuki is out of the question, and you just said you weren't implying the other option. I guess there's adoption, but I don't think that's what you meant either."

Zero flushed, shaking his head. "I was just curious." He murmured, looking away. He hated himself for backing out but he just couldn't bear to say it. Not now. "Let's go to sleep."

Reluctantly Kaname agreed, holding the young vampire close as they drifted to sleep slowly.

* * *

**Alrighty. So thanks for reading. As always reviews are very much welcome. Keep an eye out for more updates. Oh, and if you're reading this and haven't read my other works I greatly encourage you to do so. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I'm back! Okay so in the last chapter we all learned of Zero's startling family secret. Poor ZeZe he' all confuzzled inside now. So, thank you for the reviews. Onwards!**

* * *

It was Kaname who awoke fist that evening, sliding carefully from his lover's side to escape the confines of the bed. He felt restless, his mind constantly replaying the earlier conversation they had shared. Sighing he made his way to the large fireplace, craving the gentle warmth of the flames. Using his kinetic powers he made a small spark in the hearth and smiled contentedly as the flames leapt to life.

As the fire roared gently in its confines, shadows from the bright flames danced around the room, illuminating a dark shape on the top if the ornate mantel that had not been there before. Frowning Kaname picked up the think, leather bound journal and stared at it curiously.

The aged leather binding called to him, teasing his senses and his mind, enticing him to flip the cover back and delve into its pages. Sighing the brunette replaced the old book onto the mantle, controlling his curiosity. Seeing as it was not his, he could only assume it belonged to his beloved hunter. He would not invade the boy's precious privacy no matter how tempted he was to take a peek at the yellowing pages.

"Kana?" a sleep ridden voice called, causing the pureblood to spin around. He smiled gently at his young lover who looked like he was struggling against the clutches of sleep. He moved swiftly to sit beside the silver pureblood, helping to support him as he fought for full consciousness.

"You don't have to force yourself awake love." Kaname murmured softly. But the stubborn hunter just shook his head, moving to sit on his own in an adorable attempt at defiance.

"No." he said a bit forlornly. "We need to talk." He said quietly, looking down at his lap.

Kaname's heart lurched and his eyes grew wide. The way Zero had murmured those words sent a chill down his spine. It was almost as if he was about to… but no. the hunter wouldn't leave him. Right? Not after last night. Unless, unless he regretted it and really didn't love him anymore.

Against Kaname's will a rush of fear and pain surged through their bond, making soft lavender eyes snap to his own. Zero frowned, not knowing why his lover seemed to be in so much pain. He tried to control his own feelings from entering the bond knowing his own fear and pain would only confuse the brunette more.

As the hunter got off the bed and started moving away Kaname resisted the urge to reach out to him, not wanting to look even more foolish if his fears were right. He watched as his lover walked towards the hearth and picked something up from the mantle. As the silver haired vampire turned back around the fires danced over him, illuminating the object in his hands. It was the leather bound journal.

Hesitantly he watched as Zero made his way back to the bed and stood awkwardly. "Kana… there are a lot of things I need to tell you." He whispered the fear evident in his voice even as he fought to control it.

"Like, like what?" the pureblood gulped, looking down.

"I, well, I learned some things about my family. W-weird things. And, I think you need to know about them." Zero mumbled, his cheeks slightly flushed. Kaname looked up again, puzzled at the hunter's reaction and tone

Taking a deep breath Zero forged on, deciding to just get it off his chest quickly. "The Kiryuu line is an all-male line and I can have babies!" he cried, the words sounding rushed and a little slurred.

"…What?" Kaname managed, eyes going wide. He replayed the words over and over but all he could do was stare in confusion at the boy in front of him. He watched as the hunter's body stiffened and recognized he stance his lover took when he was preparing to flee. It was a stance he had not seen in some number of years. He knew his reaction had probably been misinterpreted and reached out, grabbing the other's arm just as he turned to flee.

"Wha-!" Zero cried as he was wrenched back around to face the brunette. He trembled slightly, pleading through his eyes to be released. He couldn't face rejection. Not now, and not ever. Closing his eyes he let his head fall forward, preparing for laughter or hatred.

"You can have, children?" he heard the pureblood ask. He nodded quickly, missing the awed and wondering tone.

"Please Kana…" he begged, pleading his release.

"Oh Zero." Kaname murmured, realizing his love's fears plainly now. He stood quickly, embracing the shivering teen and held him close. "Shh." He cooed, placing a soft kiss on the top of the hunter's head. "I was just, surprised, that's all."

"Y-you're not disgusted?" Zero asked softly, hating the pitiful tone in his voice.

"I could never be disgusted with you." Kaname murmured, lifting the teen's chin and gazing into vulnerable, lilac eyes. "I am a little confused." He admitted. Slowly he released the younger vampire and moved back onto the bed, motioning for the hunter to follow.

Zero obeyed, climbing on and sitting next to the brunette. His breathing slowed as he felt most of the fear dissipate and he sighed quietly. "So tell me, how does it work?" Kaname asked, pulling the smaller vampire closer. The brunette held back a chuckle as Zero climbed onto his lap, burrowing into his hold, settling instead for a soft smile.

"I don't really know too much about it yet. Uncle only told me the basics. He said this book would tell me anything else I needed to know." Zero murmured as strong arms wrapped around his middle. He leaned back against the solid chest of his pureblood lover and sighed. "I know that only members of the Kiryuu bloodline and a few select members of the hunter clan can give birth as males."

"What allows one to get pregnant?"

"Well, most normally there would be a mate." Zero said, smiling as Kaname's grasp tightened lovingly. "But Uncle said should there not be a suitable mate then we can manifest our powers and impregnate ourselves."

"Amazing." Kaname whispered, awed at the amount of power that would take.

"Anyways, for those who have a mate, after they bond they're susceptible to becoming impregnated by their lover." Zero finished, the idea of him baring the brunette's children making him warm and wistful.

"Zero, you're not…" Kaname asked, placing a hand over the smaller boy's stomach hesitantly. Zero giggled softly, taking the brunette's hand in his and squeezing.

"No Kana." He sighed, the smile lingering on his lips. "I had the same reaction though, but uncle assured me I'm not. I should have been more specific. The bond required for this is not the normal blood bond mates often share. It's one that only my ancestors have used. There's an outline in here describing how to do it." He said, fingering the aged leather.

Kaname smiled, nuzzling soft silver stands. "I love you." He mumbled into the shock of silver hair.

"Kana… Ichiru has already said he's willing to carry on the Kiryuu name and line. And, I know they wouldn't be of pure Kuran blood, but, i-if you want I could- I mean, I wouldn't mind…"

Kaname smiled as his lover tried and failed to express himself in complete sentences. Taking pity on the younger pureblood he maneuvered them so he could reach the other's soft lips and met them with his own in a gentle and loving kiss.

"I would love it if you would agree to bear our children." He murmured into the kiss. Lavender eyes shined with moisture as they locked with burgundy.

"Kaname…"

-o-o-

Long fingers played lovingly with soft silver strands. "You don't know how devastated I was when I heard you had been taken. Or when they said you had died." A soft voice murmured. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Did you really miss me that much?" Ichiru teased the blond next to him, leaning into the warm caresses.

"Of course." Aido said softly. "You were my best friend."

Lilac eyes stared up thoughtfully at the face of the blond teen, shining brightly with emotion. "Ne, Hana-chan." He murmured, leaning heavily against the older male.

"What is?" Aido asked, opening his soft blue eyes slowly. Ichiru smiled softly and pulled away slightly.

"Why did you miss me so much?" he asked, holding blue eyes with his own and searching.

Aido swallowed, unable to look away. "I told you. You were my best friend." He murmured.

Ichiru nodded, hiding the frown he desperately wanted to sport with another smile. He got up from the couch and moved to the small bag he'd placed near the window. Most of his belongings had been destroyed in the explosion, but he'd kept this bag under his jacket and was happy he'd done so. Pulling out a small book he turned back to face the blond.

"I missed you too." He sighed, making his way back to the couch. "I cheated though."

"Cheated?"

"Mmhmm." He smiled, "Aya used to sneak onto campus to check up on Nii-Chan. I wanted to come too, but if anyone saw me it could put them in danger so I stayed behind." He sat down again, holding the book close. "So she took pictures for me of everyone. Especially of Nii-Chan and Takuma." He looked up with moist eyes, smiling gently. "And of you."

Aido leaned over as the smaller vampire opened the cover, revealing a sort of scrapbook. He smiled as Ichiru pointed out different pictures and commented on a few. When he came to a page near the end Aido's face dropped as he saw the images there.

There were several of Zero alone and miserable. Aido recalled the days after the younger twin's alleged death all too vividly now, and how much he had ached to comfort the other. Ichiru turned the page, revealing very similar poses, this time featuring himself and Takuma.

"It was hard, pretending not to care so much." The blond whispered, closing his eyes.

"Aya told me you skipped class a lot, and you would stay out till dawn by the lake."

Aido nodded. "Takuma-san always made excuses for me. He always knew where to find me though. He was the only one I could share the pain with…"

"But it's all in the past now." Ichiru said softly. "I'm here right now, and I don't plan on leaving for a very long time." Looking at the ice vampire he smiled ruefully, closing the book. "I want us all to keep moving forwards."

Aido nodded, his gut wrenching painfully. Lilac eyes stared into his own, bright with unshed tears. "I love you Hanabusa." Ichiru said, keeping their eyes locked. "Don't you, love me?"

Lilac eyes stared into his own, bright with unshed tears. "I love you Hanabusa." Ichiru said, keeping their eyes locked. "Don't you, love me?"

Aido's eyes widened as he sat frozen in front of the young pureblood. His thoughts raced by a mile a minute and he could hardly breathe, let alone come up with a coherent thought.

Ichiru smiled sadly again, pulling back a ways and getting up. "I'll ask Uncle to find me a vacant room." He murmured, moving to his bag and shoving the photo album inside a bit roughly. "I'm sorry I ruined our friendship." He said, turning and heading for the door.

He avoided the couch, looking straight ahead. He would not shed his shameful tears in front of the man he loved. Besides, he did not trust himself. He knew that with his powers of manipulation he could easily force the blond haired vampire to adore him. But he did not want that, it wouldn't be real.

He opened the door with his mind and sighed softly. As he reached the opening it was blocked by a thick wall of ice, forcing him to a halt. Turning around he prepared to demand his release, but words escaped him as he found himself mere inches away from the blue eye teen.

"Aido?" he asked softly, looking into fierce cerulean eyes. Delicate hands were placed on either side of his head keeping him in place.

"Don't." Aido whispered into the other's ear softly. He pulled away slightly, moving one hand to lift the silver vampires chin before leaning in again.

Ichiru gasped as soft lips pressed against his own, dropping his bag to the floor. His hands came up to grasp the front of Aido's black uniform shirt automatically as the blonde's other hand moved to the small of his back.

As the kiss deepened Aido allowed the hand cupping Ichiru's chin to trace along his jaw before tangling into the stands of silvery hair near the nape of his slender neck. Regretfully he pulled away, breaking the kiss. "Stay, please."

-o-o-

"Look at this." Kaname said, pointing to a paragraph further down the page they were reading. "It says that if one amasses all of their powers in order to enter self-impregnation, that person would lose all access to their powers until one month after childbirth."

"What?" Zero cried, quickly reading over the text to confirm what his lover had said. He swallowed when he found that the brunette had been correct. "But Ichiru, it's too dangerous! He can't do this!"

Kaname put the journal down, wrapping his arms around his distressed lover. "Shh, Zero, calm down."

"No! How can you tell me to calm down when my little brother is planning to practically throw himself in harm's way?" Zero cried, his distress causing the energy in the air to ripple threateningly.

Kaname sighed, stroking the hunter's head gently in an attempt to relax him. "I understand you're upset luv, but Ichiru has to make his own choices. I'm sure he understands the risks and is prepared to deal with them." The threatening energy only grew stronger and the brunette pureblood sighed again. "Besides," he said softly. "He has plenty of people willing to protect him. There's the chairman, Aido, you. And I would do anything to make sure he's alright." He murmured softly.

The aura lightened a bit as the hunter turned to glance at him. "You would?" he asked softly, eyes wide with hope and love.

"Of course." Kaname smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. "He is important to you, and I would never allow harm to befall him if I could manage it."

Kaname found himself laying on the silk sheets with an emotional newly awakened pureblood squeezing the air from his lungs. "Er, I'm having a little trouble breathing honey." He gasped. Zero retracted quickly, blushing slightly.

"Sorry." He murmured, climbing off the brunette and helping him up. Kaname chuckled, causing the pale blush to intensify. Holding his arms open in welcome he laughed heartily as the smaller vampire leapt into his hold again. "I love you."

"And I you, Zero. And I you."

After a while Zero pulled away, looking into the bright wine-red eyes of his lover. "Kana, promise me that you'll never leave." He asked softly, placing a small hand on his lover's chest. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You could never lose me." Kaname smiled, cupping the younger boy's cheek. "You are my everything. Never forget that."

Zero blinked slowly, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "And you are mine." He murmured, mesmerized by the sheer passion and love he saw in Kaname's burgundy eyes.

"Whatever happens, we'll pull through. I promise you." The burnet smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead.

* * *

**Say it with me say it with me. In one...two...three... Awwww. **

**Right Now that that's out of the way. What did you think? Did you enjoy? Let me know!**

**Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! I'm back with chapter 7! I know, I screwed up my posting schedule AGAIN, but this week is extremely busy for me. So... yeah. **

**Anyways this chapter is er... interesting, at least in my eyes. Some of it may not make sense. In fact if it does make sense to you then I commend you, cause it made little sense to me as I wrote it. Anyways if you have any questions you can ask them, but I don't know how well I'll be able to answer them without giving away too much. Anywho hopefully everything is satisfactorily explained in the following chapters. **

**And, without further a due. Chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Zero was acting strange. By everyone's standards, including Ichiru's. Curiously the younger Kiryuu watched his brother from across the room, stroking the pale locks of his lover's hair as he rested on his lap.

"Nii-Chan, what is going on?" he murmured quietly to himself.

"So it's not just me then?" Aido asked, opening his eyes and looking up at his lover. Ichiru tilted his head in confusion and the ice prince chuckled. "Zero, he's acting weird."

"Saa." The silver haired teen agreed, eyes narrowing. Suddenly the elder looked up, locking eyes with his twin. Ichiru held his breath, waiting for whatever was to come. Zero looked at him, his face carefully composed, but his eyes full of, something. Ichiru gulped.

Zero tilted his head and in an instant was standing behind the couch his brother rested on, leaning over his shoulder dangerously. "Saa Otouto, it's rude to talk about others behind their backs." He whispered, a soft grin touching his lips. He held up a pale hand and energy began to swirl in it. Aido looked on in alarm and Ichiru remained frozen.

With a soft giggle Zero was again across the room, tossing the spear of energy around. "Nee Otouto, play with me!" he giggled, tossing the spear to Ichiru.

Surprised Ichiru caught it, staring at his brother in confusion. "You're supposed to throw it back." Zero pouted, summoning the spear to himself instead. He looked ready to toss it again when the door opened.

Ichiru sighed in relief at the sight of the pureblood prince, hoping he would distract his twin. "Kana-Chan!" Zero giggled, dropping the spear which shattered and evaporated instantly.

Ichiru watched as the brunette stared at his twin in confusion and concern. "Zero, I've been looking for you." The prince scolded after a minute. Despite the reproach his face had softened and his eyes fondly watched the bouncing teen.

"Kana, Ichiru won't play with me." Zero pouted, his eyes large with a child-like innocence. Kaname look unsure of how to respond and glanced helplessly at the younger twin.

"Ichiru-kun?"

Ichiru just shook his head and shrugged, conveying that he had no clue as to what was going on with his brother. The brunette sighed quietly and shifted the book he was holding to his other hand. "Zero I-"

The mysterious Silverette giggled again and with unimaginable speed was behind his lover. Kaname startled in surprise and Zero snatched the book from his hand, dashing away gracefully. "Play with me, Kana-Chan!" he called, back behind Ichiru's couch.

Aido watched curiously as his leader's face softened again and he held his hand out calmly. "My book first, Zero." He said softly, locking eyes with the teen.

Zero slowly walked to his side and held the book out, his face blank. Kaname made to grab for it but once again Zero danced out of reach, the smile back on his face. "Ah ahh, you have to catch me first." He giggled, disappearing from the room.

Kaname looked surprised and Ichiru tilted his head. "What are you going to do?"

The brunette looked up a small smile on his lips. "It looks like I'm about to play a game." He said before exiting the room in search of his mischievous lover.

Aido's eyes were wide with shock at the thought of Kaname playing games. He looked to his lover again to regain some bearing and found Ichiru shaking slightly. "Ichi?"

"Nii-Chan terrifies me sometimes." The younger twin gulped, looking into pale blue eyes. Aido couldn't hold back his laughter, earning himself a glare.

-O-O-

"What the-?" Rima asked, staring blatantly at the sight of their beloved pureblood leader chasing the elder Kiryuu brother.

"They've been at it for about two hours now." Ichiru informed everyone, also watching the amusing sight. Aido had moved one of the couches into the grand hall which provided a wonderful vantage point to the balconies and surrounding areas.

"What are they doing?" Ruka asked eyes wide in alarm. The rest of the nobles looked just as shocked. Aido smirked slightly and waved his hand airily.

"Why, they're playing, of course." He said as if it were a daily occurrence. Takuma just rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics and watched his old friend with a soft smile. He had always thought the hunter was good for the pureblood, and this scene only strengthened that impression. No one else would have managed to coax the stern leader into a game of chase like this, though he did find the situation rather odd. Zero had always been the calm and collected one, though he was friendly and protective. He had rarely run around as a young child, but now his giggles were heard echoing off the walls as he gracefully danced just out of reach, teasing the brunette.

"Come now Zero." Kaname smiled, stopping at the top of the staircase while his lover stayed on the balcony a safe distance away.

"Nee Kana-Chan, what's wrong? Can't you catch me." The Silverette giggled, hugging the book to his chest. He watched the brunette carefully, analyzing his moves. When his foot left the ground Zero vaulted over the railing, laughing merrily.

"Oh!" The silver hunter gasped as strong arms wrapped around him before he touched the ground. Looking over his shoulder he stared into wine colored eyes in surprise.

"Got you." Kaname whispered, a loving smile caressing his face. Zero's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. After a second he giggled as Kaname pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Aw! It's over." Ichiru pouted, turning to face his lover. "What do we do now?" he asked the blond. Aido just rolled his eyes before standing up slowly.

"You find something else to amuse yourself with." He answered calmly. "I'm taking a nap." He said, walking away. After a moment Ichiru followed him looking just a bit put off.

Takuma watched the pureblood couple happily, chuckling to himself at their antics. Kaname had lifted Zero into his arms and was spinning him around while the hunter laughed. Happily the two embraced and shared a tender kiss. The brunette was slightly flushed and looked younger as he played with his lover without inhibitions.

"Nee, Kaname." Zero stage whispered, looking into wine red eyes.

"What is it?"

"Everyone is watching us." He giggled. The brunette looked up and sure enough was met with the astonished stares of many of the nobles and the gentle smile of his blond friend.

"Ah, so they are." He agreed, tightening his hold around his beloved's waste. Zero leaned back against him, his cheeks rosy and his eyes shining. "My book, Zero." The hunter handed it over happily and instead amused himself with a small spear of energy he conjured.

Kaname smiled softly before looking around him again. His eyes landed on the couch and he quirked an eyebrow. Somehow he had missed that before. "Why is there a couch in the entrance hall?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Hana-Chan brought it out earlier for Ichi-chan. They were watching us the whole time." Zero said, still playing with his spear. "They just got here though." he said flicking his eyes towards the rest of the group without any real interest.

"Hana-Chan?" Ruka asked loudly as Kaname nodded in understanding.

"He is referring to Aido. Hana-Chan is the name we used for him as children." Takuma chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"Taka is right." Zero said, dissolving his spear. He yawned quietly and leaned even more against Kaname's chest.

Shiki just shrugged, walking over to his lover and taking his hand. "Did Zero-Sama just fall asleep?" he asked softly, nodding at the fair boy. Takuma blinked before laughing softly.

"That he did." He grinned. "Kaname-Sama, if you don't mind me saying, I think perhaps you should take Zero up to your room. He seems to have exhausted himself." Kaname's eyes widened as he took in his hunter's state before he too grinned softly.

"Perhaps you are right." He murmured, scooping the ten into his arms swiftly. "Should you require my attention I shall be in my quarters."

Takuma nodded, bowing along with the rest.

-O-O-

"Mou, Hana-Chan, how could you just leave me like that?" Ichiru pouted, his eyes wide and shining. Aido rolled his eyes as he removed his tie and dress shirt.

"That won't work on me Ichiru." He said, donning a night shirt. "It didn't work as children and it won't work now."

_'No…'_ Ichiru thought to himself, hiding a smile. _'But crying always did'_ taking a deep breath and hitching his voice he looked down at the ground. "B-but I-" the silver teen sniffed, wiping newfound tears away from his eyes. Aido looked up, shock evident on his face. "I j-just want to spend t-time with Hana-Chan." He mumbled, a blush settling on his cheeks. "I missed Hana-Chan so much."

The silver pureblood gasped as arms wrapped around him protectively, pulling him into a strong chest. "You know I can't bear to see you cry." The ice prince whispered. "Even if you are doing so on purpose."

"Huh? You knew?"

"Bakka. I always knew. But that didn't mean I wouldn't take care of you." The blonde smiled, looking down at his boyfriend.

The blush on Ichiru's cheeks intensified and real tears started to pour down his cheeks. "Wha- no I didn't say that to upset you I -"

"No," Ichiru cried, burying his face in Aido's chest and clutching his shirt. "I'm just, so happy." Aido's gaze softened and he held the younger close again.

"Look at me, Ichiru-kun."

"N-no. I don't like you seeing me l-like this. It's hideous!"

Aido forced the pureblood's chin up to look at him, his eyes stern but kind. "Never say that." He murmured, stroking a pale cheek. "You are beautiful no matter what. Even when you cry. Don't ever hide from me, Ichiru. I love you, all of you. I always have, and that won't change."

"Y-you mean that?" Ichiru asked, scrubbing away his tears. The blonde nodded and he smiled. "I love you too, Hanabusa. Forever and always."

"Good." Aido smirked, picking up the smaller boy and walking towards the bed. "Now, watching Kaname-sama and your brother all morning has gotten me tired. What do you say we rest for a few hours."

"Nn, I'd like that very much." Ichiru smiled as his lover climbed onto the bed and held him closely. Entwining their fingers Aido pressed his lips gently to the silver teen's.

"Rest well, my prince."

* * *

**Need I say it? You know what to do. So please pres the button and leave me a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Er, Hey everyone. I realize I haven't updated lately, but I've been supper busy this last week. Anywho, I'll try to start updating every other day for both of my stories, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter of _MJSB_ up soon. It's written, but I haven't been able to type it. Anywho, sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy, and I hope that this explains any questions from the previous installment. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Two days had passed since the chase incident between Zero and Kaname and the silver haired teen had continued to behave strangely. The following day he'd been more subdued, but had said many strange things that made little to no sense to anyone. Today, he'd yet to have spoken a word.

Ichiru searched through the dorms for his twin, intent on coaxing him into a small game or conversation, anything to lift the darkness from his eyes. Frowning he made his way to the Kuran's quarters, wanting to see if Zero had hidden himself away there.

He waited patiently outside of the door after knocking softly. A sleepy eyed pureblood answered only moments later. "Ichiru-kun?"

"Kaname-sama, is Nii-Chan with you?"

The brunette frowned and shook his head. "He was a few hours ago when we laid down to rest a bit, but he must have gotten up before you came. Have you checked the gardens?"

"Yes." Ichiru sighed, fidgeting with slight worry. "I've looked everywhere, I can't find him."

Sleepy eyes instantly became alert as the pureblood focused on searching through his bond to locate his love. He was met with a fuzzy, static like feel before the connection went blank all together.

"No." Kaname mumbled, trying again. He was met with nothing, which could mean two things. Either Zero was purposely blocking him out, or his beloved hunter was dead. The pureblood prayed for the former, grabbing his shoes and striding out the door hurriedly.

Ichiru followed, aware that something was wrong. Try as he might he could not detect his brother on the grounds. The pair started down the staircase when the headmaster appeared besides them. "Kaname-kun, where is Zero?"

"I don't know." Kaname whispered, stopping for a second, looking lost.

"I just received this text from him, asking me to tell you he was alright." Kaien frowned, holding out his phone. "He won't respond anymore, and I can't find him on the grounds."

Kaname sighed in minor relief, glad that at least Zero had been safe when he sent the text. Still he did not like when Zero blocked their connection, especially when he wondered off grounds. It was dangerous for him to be out alone.

"There are still plenty of those who know about and long to kill the surviving members of the Kiryuu line." Kaien said slowly. "We have to find him, now."

"Where do we start? Should we split up?" Ichiru asked, making sure his hair was tied tightly.

"You're not going anywhere alone." Cross growled, pointing at the Silverette. "You're in just as much danger as him. you should stay here."

"Cross is right, Ichiru-kun." Kaname said softly.

"Bullshit. I can take care of myself." Ichiru growled. "Aniki is out there, alone and he needs me. I can find him, he can't block our connection as well. You need my help."

"He's right." Another voice said from behind them, causing all three to turn around. Aido stood at the top of the stairs. "I'll accompany him, Kaname-sama. I won't let any harm come to him. Besides, they have a strong bond, especially now that the seal is broken."

Kaname nodded, continuing down the stairs. Pushing open the door he was met with strong winds and rains. It was pitch black out. "Let's split up. Search everywhere he might have possibly gone. If anyone finds him, contact the rest immediately."

They all nodded, breaking into runs as they separated. Ichiru moved quickly with Aido hot on his heels. He had a bad feeling, inside he knew his twin was hurting, though he didn't know how. They searched for hours, running all over the town and surrounding areas.

"Nii-chan, where are you?" Ichiru whispered. Suddenly he stopped, an idea forming. "Follow me Hanabusa!" he yelled at the blond that was searching not too far away. "I think I know where he is."

The blond nodded, following without question as his lover took them far outside of town. The approached a large, gated off area. "A cemetery." Aido noted. Suddenly a dark figure dropped in front of them and the ice blond grabbed Ichiru, forcing him behind him.

"Relax, Blondie." A familiar voice whispered.

Toga-Oji-san?" Ichiru asked, moving from behind his lover.

The man nodded, lighting another cigarette with practiced ease despite the weather. "He's been standing there for four hours now. Hasn't moved a bit." He said, gesturing to the top of a hill where a still figure could be seen. "I saw him leaving earlier and followed. Didn't have time to grab my phone. Boy moves too quick."

"What should we do?" Ichiru asked, eyes glued on the statue like figure of his brother.

"You should go home. And I'm sure the Kuran and Cross are out too. Let them know I've got him."

"No," Ichiru insisted, eyes never wavering from their target. "I can't leave Onii-san." He said while Aido quickly dialed Kaname's number, explaining where they were.

Yagari shrugged, turning to watch Zero as well. "Kaname-sama is on his way. He's calling Cross-san now." Aido informed them, hanging up his phone. He too turned to watch the figure atop the hill.

Ichiru could sense Kaname and Kaien's presence closing in, but all relief was shattered when he watched his twin sink to the ground, soft sobs barely audible over the roaring winds and rain. "Onii-chan!" he screamed, bolting over the fence and up the hill."

He heard Yagari arguing with Kaname, refusing to let him up but it hardly mattered. He reached Zero within seconds, sinking to the ground besides his weeping twin. Zero laid on the hard stone of their 'parent's' tomb, tears mixing with the falling rain. Gently he stroked the other's hair, his own tears falling from a mix of his own grief and that of his twin's. lying behind his brother he wrapped his arms around him. this was his turn to take care of Zero.

They laid for a few more hours, tears never ending, though the rain had lightened to a drizzle. Light began to show from behind the clouds before Ichiru pulled away, dragging his brother up into a sitting position.

Zero clung to his twin, tears coming out more than ever. And Ichiru understood as he held the weeping teen. Zero was not crying just for the two hunter buried underneath this mound. He wept for the family he'd lost, the family he'd never gotten the chance to know, and the family he's forgotten. His pain stabbed through their bond, but Ichiru accepted it, returning as much love and condolence as he could.

Eventually Zero's tears lightened considerably and he allowed for Ichiru to pull him up. Together they stood, silently watching the grave of the two who'd raised them and acted as their parents for half of their childhood.

"Let's go home." Ichiru whispered after a while, the sun fully starting its accent now. Zero nodded slowly, allowing himself to be guided away. When they reached the gate the other's stood waiting for them quietly.

Zero moved numbly into the arms of his love and Kaname held him close. "I'm sorry." The silver pureblood whispered, clinging to his mate. Kaname shushed him gently, pouring all his love through their re-opened connection.

"Let's go home." Kaname said after a while. Not a moment later a large black limo pulled up and Seiren stepped out.

"Aido called." She explained to the unasked questions. The pureblood nodded in thanks, guiding his lover into the car, followed by everyone else. The ride back was silent as Kaname cradled his beloved hunter and Aido consoled his lover as well.

They exited the car in silence as well, stopping just inside the entrance hall. Ichiru ventured from his boyfriend's side, making his way to Zero. The older Silverette disentangled himself from Kaname's hold as well, clinging onto his twin near desperately.

Cross slowly shepherded them into the sitting room, placing them in a love seat where the two curled into each other immediately. The rest sat around, lovers understanding that this was a time for family. Soon the twin vampires breathing evened out, faces relaxing in sleep. Yagari excused himself for a smoke, leaving Kaname, Aido and Kaien. Before Toga could leave the room completely, Kaname called out to him softly.

"Thank you." He whispered. He received a soft nod before the one eyed hunter left.

"He really does have a good heart." Cross smiled softly. "I know he's rough on the outside, but he's been through a lot. And he loves those two."

The two teens nodded, watching their loved one's sleep. "Cross-san, is there any explanation as to why Zero-kun's moods have been changing so strangely?" Aido asked, gazing worriedly at the pair.

The headmaster frowned thoughtfully. "Ichiru-kun and Aya-chan had slight bouts of mood swings, but nothing so major. If I had to guess, I would attribute the drastic changes to the influx of power his body is receiving. Power can do funny things to the mind, and Zero has always been exceptionally strong. Perhaps it is too much to handle."

"But he seemed fine before." Aido said, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"Perhaps. But little by little more power is seeping into his control, and more memories and feelings are resurfacing. How would you handle it if suddenly you remembered things you'd forgotten that were replaced by falsities for most of your life? If suddenly you had to relearn what should have been natural from the first point?"

The blond blanked, shaking his head. "Not very well." He murmured, understanding only slightly what the twin's must have gone through and what Zero was still facing.

Kaien nodded slowly. "Had it not been necessary, I had considered leaving the seal in tack. My Zero had finally found peace and happiness, moved past his wounds and demons. Now I fear I've only opened new ones."

"Then we will just have to heal those as well." Kaname said, a determined look in his eye. It would not be easy, this he knew. But he would strive to make his beloved smile without inhibition again. Would aim for his happiness no matter the cost.

* * *

**Like I said, sorry for the wait. Anywho, hope you liked it. Hope it cleared up most of your questions. Please review and share your thoughts! Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right... So I know I 've gotten way off track with my updated but give me a break. (Please?) I somehow ended up the treasurer for TWO different clubs, I'm taking a full load of courses, and I'm trying to hold down a job. Plus exams are comming up already... T.T I'll try to update faster! **

**Thankyou to my only reviewer for my last update. ( T.T I'm so ashamed...) Now, before I go drown myself in paperwork and pojects Enjoy. And pretty please Review. (or did everyone give up on me? That would suck.)**

* * *

"Do you...remember them?"

"Our birth parent?" Ichiru asked softly. At his twin's nod he shook his head sadly. "No. I wish I could, but we were so young..."

Zero sighed sadly, fighting back another wave of tears. He was angry. He was sad. And he was tired. "Maybe uncle can tell us about them sometime." Ichiru said softly, gazing sadly at his twin. He had also gone through a period of depression after awakening, specifically regarding the family they were never given the chance to know or love. But he had had a number of years to dull the pain. Zero had only had a number of days.

"Do you, ever wish that they had not sent us away? Even if that would mean we were-"

"No. Zero." Ichiru said firmly. "Never think like that. If you do, if we do, then their sacrifice and the sacrifice of our foster parents would be in vain. It would mean nothing. Don't disgrace their memories in such a terrible way." He trailed off, gently stroking his twin's cheek with the back of his fingers. "What happened was, terrible. But it can not be undone."

"I don't think I could do it." zero whispered, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Do what?"

"Let my babies go. It would, kill me."

"Hopefully we won't ever have to make that decision." Ichiru sighed, leaning against his twin's side. He felt the same. Absentmindedly he rubbed his hand over his stomach, thinking about the tiny life that would soon be growing inside of him.

"Toga-oji-san is coming." Ichiru murmured after a few minutes, registering the hunter's precense.

"I know." Zero smiled, running a hand through his hair. They continued to lean against each other as the doors flew open before snapping shut again. "Morning, Sensei."

Yagari nodded, moving to the chair opposite the settee the two boys were occupying. "Zero, I believe it is time we had a talk."

"About what, sensei?"

"Your position in the Hunters association." Zero nodded slowly. He was already resigned to whatever the man in front of him was going to say. "It would be wisest if you were to resign. Immediately."

Zero's eyes widened before he nodded softly, his eyes showing signs of loss. "If you believe it best." he whispered softly.

Yagari blinked a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're not going to fight me on this?" he asked after a moment. The silver haired teen shook his head with a sad smile. "Perhaps before I would have. However..." he trailed off. "I trust you, sensei. If you feel that it would be best for me to resign, I will listen to your advice."

Silently the older hunter watched his student and nephew. Hunting had been a part of his life practically since he and Ichiru were born. He admired how mature the brash teen had become. Granted some of the matureness came with his awakening. However much of it had developed throughout the last few years spent with the older pureblood.

"If I may... know why?" Zero asked after a moment.

"There are a few reasons." Yagari sighed. "Firstly, when you decide you're ready to carry children, you'll have to resign anyways. Secondly, you're newly awaken, and thus it will be much more difficult for you to hide you pureblood aura and abilities. If word gets out regarding yours and the other's whereabouts, it could be deadly. Most of the enemies of the Kiryu's no longer reside within Japan, or no little about the surviving heirs."

Zero nodded in understanding. If he let the secret out, it could mean the death of everyone he held dear.

"Chances are it will get out at some point." Yagari continued. "It would be best though to delay that moment for as long as possible."

Zero nodded again. he frowned thoughtfully after a moment and shifted against his twin slightly. "If it is so dangerous for me to be in the association now, why was I allowed to enter it in the first place?"

Yagari cringed slightly. "It was a good cover. It's the same reason Kaein joined the association when he did." he started slowly. "Other than that... you were never really, alone."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"Well, whenever you weren't hunting with myself, Kaien would follow you at a distance." At Zero's deepening frown he held up a hand to prevent the teen from interrupting. "He never interfered with the actual missions. He was there as an insurance plan if an enemy pure showed up. And, to protect you from hunters that may have resented you."

Zero sighed in understanding. It had taken a long time for the other hunters to accept that he was both hunter and vampire. It wasn't until recently that the higher ups had loosened the reigns on him, allowing him to attend unsupervised and even solo missions.

"I understand. When should I hand in my resignation papers?"

"I'll have to file a notice first. I can do that tomorrow when I go in to begin training the new rookies. Next week we'll go in front of the heads to finalize the process. Hopefully, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Problems?" Zero asked softly. Yagari shook his head, standing up.

"Don't worry about it. I'm heading for a smoke. You two should get to bed sometime soon."

As the hunter reached for the door knob he paused, looking back at the two teens huddled on the couch. "I have a few old scrapbooks of Kaien's back at my apartment. I didn't know you parents for very long but, if you would like..."

Zero and his younger twin smiled brightly. It was the happiest the old hunter had seen them since before the incident at the gravesite. "Don't tell Kaien." he said sternly. "He might act like nothing in the world could bother him, but the scars run deep. He'll talk about them when he feels he's ready. Understand?"

"Yes, Oji-san." the twins murmured. Nodding Yagari left, pulling a battered pack of cigarettes and a match out of his pocket.

* * *

**Alright, I know this one was a bit shorter than most, but it just didn't flow into the next section as well unless I separated them with a chapter for emphasis. And I really wanted to give you guys and update of some sort since I still haven't gotten a chance to update _My Jolly Sailor Bold_... I'm sorry :( So, Please review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Back! With the 10th chapter of Whole Again. Now I know I promised to update more, but sadly my grades and job must come first, which leaves very little free time. However, now that I've gotten over the little bump that was this chapter, hopefully the ideas will flow more freely. Thanks to my faithful readers, and please continue to review. Your reviews really do encourage me to write faster. ... Hmm why do these line breaks never seem to work on FFN when you need them to?**

* * *

"Yagari talked to me today." Zero murmured softly, his eyes half lidded as he reclined against his lover's breast and listened to the steady beating of the brunette's heart.

"Hmm? About what?" Kaname asked as his fingers played with the silver strands of hair. Zero glanced up at his lover briefly before returning his gaze to the fire in front of them. The gentle warmth felt wonderful to his sluggish body.

"Resigning from the association."

Kaname paused in his ministrations before continuing to play with his lover's hair. "And what did you say?"

"I said okay." Zero murmured, blinking in an effort to stay awake. Between the warmth of the fires and Kaname's loving caresses he was feeling quite lethargic. Frowning he made a mental note to ask the chairman if his recent fatigue was linked to his awakening. It seemed as if he was lacking energy lately.

"Really?" Kaname asked, the shock and slight disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes." Zero sighed, sitting up a bit and meting his lovers eyes. He wasn't surprised to see both disbelief and relief swirling in his lovers wine red orbs. The other pureblood had never liked him leaving on missions and placing himself in dangerous situations. "I trust him, and I value his opinion. If he believes it is best, then so be it."

"I'm glad." Kaname smiled after a few minutes. Zero smiled, leaning back against the strong chest of his lover.

"I know." he whispered.

"When will it be official?"

"Next week. Sensei is filing the preliminary paperwork, and I'll go with him to authenticate it sometime next week."

"Good." Kaname murmured, placing a soft kiss on the crown of the hunters head. "One less thing to worry about."

"Mhmm." Zero hummed, breathing in the wonderful scent that was his lover. They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the fire and each other's presence.

"I love you." Kaname said after a moment, tightening his hold on the boy in his arms. Zero shifted in his arms and pressed a kiss against his throat. Kaname felt the smile against his skin.

"Love you too." he hummed, nuzzling the column of the brunette's throat.

Kaname tilted his head back a bit, enjoying the soft caress. "Nah, you only love me for my blood." He joked.

"Mm, you've found me out." Zero purred, pressing another kiss to the brunette's skin. Kaname paused for a moment, before pressing a kiss to the crown of his lover's head. "Is something wrong, Kana?"

"Of course not." the brunette whispered. He held the silverette close, sighing softly. "Zero, are you thirsty?" Kaname asked after a while, back to stroking the silver mane of hair.

"Mm no." Zero mumbled, half asleep. "Why?"

"Because you haven't fed in a long time. Since before you woke up." Kaname frowned. "It's been almost three weeks."

"Just haven't felt thirsty." Zero murmured, burrowing further into the brunette's hold. "I'll feed later."

"Alright." Kaname agreed, frowning slightly. While it was true that purebloods could go for months without feeding, Zero had used a very large amount of power the night Cross had broken the seal. That alone should have required a feeding. The influx of powers also should have increased his need for regular feeding, yet he had not fed once. Their last feeding session had been half a week before the incident with Yuki. Surely it was only natural the silverette need to feed.

Kaname banished the concern from his mind for the moment, focusing instead on the teen in his arms. He would ask the headmaster about it the next time they crossed paths. Until then he would enjoy the time off with his beloved.

-o-o-

"Ne Hana-chan."

"Hm?" the ice blond sounded in acknowledgement to the silverette in his lap. Ichiru opened his eyes to watch the blond, his head resting comfortably on his lover's thighs.

"What do you think about starting a family?" the teen murmured, biting his lip softly. The blond knew about his families past and curious traits. Still, their relationship was so new. Not even a week old, and they were young. Would the blond want a family so young? What if the noble one day realized that being with him wasn't something he really wanted?

"Relax love." Aido smiled softly. "You're emotions are running wild, and I don't think Kain would appreciate coming back to a wrecked room." Ichiru blushed lightly, working on suppressing his raging aura. "I think a family sounds lovely." the blond continued softly, smiling down at his lover. "This is my last year at cross." he informed the other lightly, stroking the back of his fingers over the pureblood's cheek.

"You don't think it's too soon?" Ichiru asked softly, searching ice blue eyes.

Smiling Aido leaned down gently pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I've never been a patient person." he whispered, earning a light chuckle from the boy in his lap. "It's up to you though. It's your body, and your power's. And whatever you choose I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Promise?" the younger teen asked, snagging the hand that had been trailing through his hair and pressing the palm to his cheek, holding it there gently as he sought answers in the cerulean eyes above him.

"Promise." Aido repeated, pressing another kiss to the pale lips of the teen, this one lasting longer than the previous. Ichiru smiled as the connection broke. He would start preparing for the conception of his baby soon, providing a heir to the Kiryuu line.

"Do you think you'll have twins?" Aido asked softly, humming gently as he continued toying with the long silver strands of hair.

"I don't know." Ichiru shrugged. "Kaien-oji-san wasn't a twin. And neither was our father. However Naomi-oji-san and our er... mother were twins. It could happen on the first try, or it might not."

"First try?" Aido questioned to himself out loud. Ichiru cringed at betraying that thought aloud. The noble had been very open to the idea of one child, perhaps two in the case of twins. It was far too soon to expect him to be open to the idea of multiple children. He was still young, only seventeen and the noble merely eighteen. "That sounds nice." the blond said dreamily.

"What?" the younger Kiryuu twin asked, mouth open in shock.

Aido chuckled softly. "A large family. I never had any siblings. I can picture it perfectly." he hummed.

"Hanabusa." Ichiru started softly, capturing the blonds attention. "I promised Nii-chan I would produce the Kiryuu heir. But, afterwards, if you wanted..."

"If I wanted?" the blond prompted breathlessly.

"I want to have a child with you, Hana-chan."

"You know I will love the child as my own, whether I sire it myself or you do." the blond said slowly.

"I know." Ichiru smiled, sitting up and facing his lover. "I never doubted that." he whispered. "And I want that family with you. And... I want to carry a part of you with me, one day. I want give you a heir. I want a little baby with soft golden hair and sparkling blue eyes."

The blond noble blinked softly, eyes stinging with the sweet honesty that rang in his lover's voice. "I'd like that." he whispered huskily. Reaching out to the smaller teen he pulled him into a loving embrace.

Ichiru smiled contentedly, his head resting against the shoulder of the one he truly loved, a small pale hand pressed against his stomach in anticipation. The other over his lover's heart.

-o-o-

Kaname flicked through the yellowing pages randomly, weary wine red eyes drinking in whatever information was presented. The journal was truly fascinating, and he would need at least a week to fully search through its wealth of information.

Tearing his eyes away from the pages he glanced towards his sleeping lover, smiling softly. From what he had read so far, the pregnancy could last anywhere from seven to thirteen months, not including the month of preparation for conception.

He worried though. Anything could go wrong, and Zero was always in danger. The silver haired teen shifted slightly in his sleep, sighing softly. Kaname smiled and turned off the lamp, joining his lover in bed.

Then again, with Zero he always worried...

* * *

**Again with the line breaks... Right, So please leave a review. They really mean a lot to me. I'll post soon! (I hope...)**


End file.
